This project uses sophisticated image processing techniques to analyze biomedical images. The goal is to establish collaborations with biomedical experts who require new algorithms and possibly new hardware capability to solve difficult image problems. Typically complex new mathematical algorithms as well as new combinations of existing algorithms are utilized. We attempt to integrate the best computer platform for each problem with the desired goal of the project, using such diverse computers as an Apple Macintosh, DEC Alpha, A SUN workstation, or an Intel iPSC/860 Supercomputer. Three current projects include ophthalmic image analysis, ultrasound image analysis, and general consulting to the NIH scientific community in biomedical image processing. Our close collaborative work continued with the National Eye Institute during this year. We helped developed the NEI Fundus Montage software which we presented at the Advanced Research in Vision and Ophthalmology (ARVO) conference 1995. This software allows assembly of 20 to 30 overlapping images of the retina into one large, spatially and illumination corrected image. Two publications have appeared on completed work related to quantitative analysis of retroillumination images. Our work during the coming year will take several routes. We are attempted to develop a system for quantitative cataract evaluation using a standard slit lamp (Haag Streit 900). We are also evaluating several additions to a scanning laser ophthalmoscope. A new project has been undertaken in collaboration with the Cardiology branch of the National Heart Lung and Blood Institute (NHLBI). Cardiologists are experimenting with various types of contrast agents to observer cardiac abnormalities. One type of contrast agent is asborbed directly into the cardiac tissues during normal circulation. In order to test the cardiac tissue viability the myocardium as a function of time. This study has the potential to help diagnosis infarcted versus temporarily stunned and/or completely normal cardiac tissue. In order for the cardiolgist to achieve this goal, we are developing a system to capture ultrasound images at identical times during the cardiac cycle over periods of many minutes. Software under development will then be used to calibrate the data to a log scale and measure densities in the myocardium as a function of time. An integral part of our image processing consulting is ongoing support for the NIH Image program (by Wayne Rasband). Our support includes continuing development of new algorithms and four supporting documents which are now distributed with the package. These documents are widely used and referenced both in the intramural program and by extramural biomedical scientists. They include a guide on how to modify source code. The documents are intended to help scientists devlop new user applications or macros. A technical guide describes scientific application usage as well as the answers to a list of frequently asked questions. Finally, a guide has been written (by David Chow) concerning analysis of gels.